The invention pertains to the puzzle art, in particular, to three dimensional puzzles that are to be solved by unscrambling a plurality of interconnected pieces without disassembly to form a recognizeable pattern.
The puzzle art currently known by the applicant that comprises a plurality of interconnected pieces to be unscrambled by rotating some of the pieces relative to each other sequentially along planes in space, is exemplified by the popular Rubik's Cube, the Pyramid and the Snake, all readily available in toy stores. The rotation of individual pieces or groups of pieces provides a great number of possible combinations of the individual pieces only one or a few of which are solutions. The solutions are pattern or color combinations selected by the creator or manufacturer to be the solutions as distinguished from all the other possible combinations of the pieces.
The Rubik's Cube, the Pyramid and the Snake require a substantial number of individual pieces to create a puzzle of sufficient challenge to keep the interest of the user. The 3.times.3.times.3 Rubik's Cube for example has 26 exteriorly facing separate cubes. The Pyramid and the Snake have similar numbers of separate elements to create enough possible combinations to be an adequate challenge to all puzzle lovers.
More recently the 4.times.4.times.4 Rubik's Cube and the Rubik's Sphere have come on the market. This Rubik's Cube has 56 exteriorly facing separate cubes. The Rubik's sphere has a plurality of pieces formed by lateral and longitudinal planes whereby the pieces may be rotated as with the cubical puzzles.